El rencuentro!
by lol13
Summary: (Acontecimientos despues del episodio the pig and the rhino 3 temporada)Leo esta muy deprimido desde que karai se despidió de el y de sus hermanos y peor que no sabe que destructor la atrapo. Pero el no se da por venvido Leo piensa cumplir su promesa De ayudar a karai a volver a la Normalidad Nuestro querido lider podra lograrlo? Y demostrarle lo mucho que la ama?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 los acontecimientos y una promesa

Hola se me ocurrió hacer esta historia espero que les guste

Sin más que decir empecemos y disfrute ! y apreciare los comentarios

….

Descripción desde que karai (mutante) se despidió de las tortugas.

Todos están deprimidos después de lo que paso

Mas

Leonardo

No era el de antes

Todo el tiempo estaba deprimido

No quería entrenar ni jugar o divertirse

Con sus hermanos

Ni hablar ni nada

Y lo peor que no comía desde hace 4 días.

Eso le preocupaba mucho a su familia

Además que splinter no entendía por que

Su hijo se sentía así ya que sus hermanos

Desidieron no desirle a su sensei lo que paso

Con karai para que no se empeoraran

mas Las cosas y para que no sufriera mas

De lo que estaba

ya que saber que su hija muto en una

Serpiente Lo dejo muy mal

raph: mejor que no lo sepa asi esto no empeora

Donnie: tienes mucha razon mejor que no lo sepa

Mikey: yo estoy deacuerdo hermano

Leo: si chicos tienen razon mejor que el

Maestro splinter no lo

Sepa asi no sufre.

...

Al rededor de las 3:00 AM

Leo no podia dormir

despues de todo lo que paso

Con la chica que tanto amaba

Y que desde que la vio por primera vez

robo su corazon.

Leo no lo soporto mas

Y desidio ir a adar un paseo a la superficie

Asi Podia relajase un poco.

...

Esteba caminando por los tejados

Y decidio o pararse para poder conteplar

Las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena.

Mientras recordaba los lindos momentos

Que compartio con karai

Y dijo

"te juro que voy hacer todo para que

Vuelvas a ser normal"

"No me rendire"

Te lo prometo Karai

Te lo prometo!

...

«continuara»...

Hola espero que les alla gustado

Hasta el otro capitulo

Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 a buscar

Disfrute !

Era un lindo dia para new york

digamos un dia muy normal sin los krang o el clan del pie a la vista

**en la pizzeria de antoñio:**

las tortugas estaban listas para su sesion de entranamiento

todos estaban de buen humor menos leonardo

no habia descansado muy bien ya que esta muy preocupado

por karai y no deja de pensar en como estara

la chica que tanto ama

pero mejor desidio ocultarlo para que el maestro splinter no sospechara.

...

despues de el entranamiento

las tortugas fueron hacer sus cosas como de costumbre

donnie en su laboratorio

raph fue a la superficie con casey

mikey viendo su programa favorito Crognarg el barabaro

y abril limpieando un poco el lugar

mientras que leo

se encontraba

sentado en contra de una pared deprimido pensando en karai.

mientras que abril estaba viendo a leo

muy preocupada ya que no podia ver a su amigo asi

entonces desidio hablar con el

**abril: hola leo**

**leo: hola abril (dijo muy deprimido)**

**abril: veo que no te sientes bien y se que duele pero hay que tener esperanza**

**leo: si tienes razon pero yo quiero ayudarla y no quiero rendirme**

**abril: si te entiendo ya se lo que se siente estar muy lejor de alguien que quieres mucho**

**leo: si abril, yo la quiero mucho y quiero hacer lo posiblble para que vuelva pero**

**estoy muy mal y hasta que no este con nosotros no se si volvere a estar bien**

**abril: mmm**

**tengo una idea !**

**leo: cual **

**abril: te ayudare**

**usare mis poderes siquicos para encontar a karai y asi poder curarla**

**leo: enserio ! (dijo muy emosionado)**

**abril: si pero puede ser que falle pero hare lo posible para conectarme con karai**

**asi podemos encontrala mas rapido**

**leo: no se que desir abril **

**gracias gracias gracias ! ( dijo muy feliz )**

**abril: de nada ! leo **

**entonces leo le da un abraso muy tierno a abril como agradesimiento**

**y abril corresponde muy feliz al abraso .**

**entoces manos a la obra dijo abril**

**Manos a la obra dijo leo muy contento**

...

leo hiso una reunion con el equipo asi le dirian por que lugares hay que ir

**leo: ok raph y casey van por el norte en donde estan todos los edificios abandonados**

**lo mas probable que karai este oculta alli**

**donnie y mikey van por el sur serca de los muelles **

**y**

**yo y abril iremos por el este en donde esta el parque de diverciones abandonado**

**por que ai fue la ultima vez que vimos a karai**

**llamen si ven alguna señal de ella**

**estan listos ! dijo leo**

**listos ! dijieron todos al mismo tiempo**

**leo: entoces vamos **

**y se fueron por su lugares asignados**.

...

mientras tanto por ahora nadie a visto ninguna señal de karai

estaban a punto de rendirse pero

**leo: alguna señal abril**

**abril: no nada leo**

**leo: ok, pero hemos estado aca mas de una hora y creo que deveriamos irnos**

**nunca mas la encontraremos :( (dijo leo muy deprimido y apunto de rendirse)**

**abril: si creo que tienes razon vamonos**

**pero**

**leo: que ? **

**abril estaba con las manos en la sien de su cabeza **

**y dijo**

**abril: creo que es karai **

**leo: enserio abril !**

**abril: si leo si es ella **

**no puedo creerlo **

**me pude conectar con karai **

**puedo ver donde esta**

**hooooo**

**no**

**leo: que pasa abril dijo muy preocupado**

**paso un momento..**

**abril: destructor la atrapo !**

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 como pudo ser ?

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo

Y muchas gracias por los reviews

…..

Leo:...que?

en ese momento leo no lo podia creer

Que la chica que tanto le gustaba habia sido

Capturada por el maldito de destructor

Sentia odio preocupacion y tristesa.

Abril: si leo no te miento

Yo tampoco lo puedo creer

como pudo

Ser posible? Pobre karai

Leo: debe estar muy asustada

(linda espero que estes bien)

Pensaba leo muy preocupado

Por karai

...

Mientras los chicos estaban desepcionados

Por no haber encontrado ninguna señal

De karai pero en ese momento llegan leo y abril

abril: chicos los estabamos buscando!

Oigan y donni?

donnie: Abril!

Abril: Donnie!

En ese momento llegan corriendo los dos y se dan un lindo abraso

mintras que casey veia seloso

A donnie y a abril

donnie: pense que les habia pasado

Algo en donde estaban? Dijo muy preocupado

Abril: hay donnie! :)

Estamos bien tranquilo!

pero le tenemos que desir algo

Dijo con un tono

leo: si chicos le temos que desir algo

Dijo serio

Todos: que cosa?

Leo y abril: es sobre karai

Donnie: tienen noticias

Saben algo?

Abril: si , y es que...

Leo: karai fue capturada por

Adivinen..

Todos: destructor! Dijieron con asombro

leo: si destructor dijo muy triste

Raph: y que haremos?

Mikey: si que haremos

Les dire que... ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

pero fue detenido por un sape en la

Cabeza de parte de raph

Raph: ya Callete tonto! Dijo muy molesto

Leo: les dire que..

Vamos a planear un rescate

Para entrar en la guarida de

Destructor y... salvar a karai.

Continuara!...

Hola espero que les alla

Gustado y nos vemos en

El proximo capitulo

Adisss!

Nota: espero que les alla gustado

El apriltello y apresiare los

Comentarios! :)


End file.
